Load cell assemblies are often used with vehicles, including truck-trailer combinations to measure and monitor the loads carried by the truck and/or trailers. Conventional load cell assemblies include precision-machined load cell bodies made from carefully controlled steel bar or plate stock. These precision load cells can be used with fifth wheel trailer systems. The fifth wheel load cell bodies are typically welded or bolted to support brackets. This assembly is then attached to a frame that mounts to a portion of the towing vehicle. These precision controlled load cells can be labor intensive and relatively expensive to manufacture. In addition, many conventional fifth wheel trailer configurations cannot use the conventional load cell systems because integration of the load cells into the fifth wheel connection system adds too much height to the connection structure, which results in an unacceptable total height of the fifth wheel trailer. For example, a SAF-Holland, Inc.'s sliding fifth wheel mounting system, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,931 (which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto) includes track-mounted support brackets pivotally connected to a hitch plate. This sliding arrangement is not suitable for use with conventional load cells without adding undesired height to the overall mounting system. As a result, such fifth wheel trailer configurations are operated without using load cells that would accurately measure and monitor the loads carried by the truck and trailer.